Gritos
by Luinwen-2013
Summary: Final da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. Ponto de vista e memórias de Fíli. Capítulo único.


"Thorin!"

Ele viu a forma flácida de seu irmão no chão depois de cair de uma árvore que ele não deveria ter subido e correu para seu tio na forja ali perto, desesperado por ajuda, sentindo-se culpado. Thorin havia lhe incumbido de cuidar de Kíli, como sempre desde que a mãe deles havia morrido alguns anos antes, mas era _tão difícil_, seu irmão parecia estar _sempre_ pronto para e meter em encrencas, tão inclinado ao _desastre_, que tudo que ele fazia não era suficiente para manter seu irmãozinho fora de encrenca. Ninguém lhe disse que seu irmão estaria muito mais encrencado se não fosse por ele.

Mas lá estavam os olhos de seu tio, cheios de preocupação e cuidado, correndo em direção a seu irmão mas nunca soltando sua mão, puxando-o junto, nunca deixando-o sozinho. Assim era seu tio.

"Thorin!"

Ele tinha que falar absurdamente rápido para explicar a seu tio que o ladrão havia sido roubado pelos trolls, sem intenção de trocadilho, e que ele tinha que resgatá-lo _agora_, e que Kíli tinha ficado de prontidão para fazer qualquer tentativa desesperada de manter seu ladrão vivo se fosse necessário, mas eles tinham que correr _agora_! Os olhos arregalados de seu tio enquanto ele gritava ordens à sua volta estavam tão frenéticos quanto ele se lembrava que estavam quando Kíli caiu da árvore, cinquenta anos antes. Sua mão forte e sem palavras sobre seu ombro era tudo que ele precisava para se sentir seguro e pronto para qualquer batalha. Assim era seu tio.

"Thorin!"

Seu grito ecoou no vale enquanto as águias deslizavam para baixo com seu tio em suas garras, o a forma flácida do anão que o criou como um pai fazendo com que tremesse de medo. Não deveria ser desse jeito, não deveria ser _ele_ a ver seu tio falhar, a ver seu _tio_ cair, não deveria ser _ele_ a temer por sua morte em batalha. Ele deveria ver seu tio morrer como legítimo Rei sob a Montanha, velho e desgastado, mas ainda forte de vontade e orgulhoso de ter trazido seu povo de volta ao seu lar de direito. Mas lá, agora, no meio do vento, levado pelas asas do amanhecer, isso tudo era demais para ele. Ele viu seu tio cair, e não se levantar depois... Se seu tio morresse, então... seria _tudo_ em cima dele. O fardo dos Salões de Thorin nas Montanhas Azuis, e, ainda pior, o destino da missão de retomar Erebor. Thorin não podia morrer. Ele não estava pronto para isso.

Levou alguns minutos depois que tanto seu tio como o mago desceram das águias para que Thorin se levantasse e apertasse sua mão para assegura-lo de que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que de um jeito que nenhum membro da Companhia em volta pudesse perceber. Nenhuma palavra foi dirigida a ele, mas ele sabia, ele foi criado por ele, ele _sabia_ que seu tio ficaria bem. E isso lhe dava paz. Ele sabia que seu tio estava com dor, e que ele se preocupava. Mas que ele seguiria em frente assim mesmo. Assim era seu tio.

"Thorin!"

Ele viu um grupo de orcs se reunir em volta de seu tio enquanto outros se esforçavam para manter sua guarda pessoal, seus _companheiros_, sua _família_, fora da escaramuça. Era traiçoeiro, pérfido, desleal. Repugnante.

Mas seu grito havia sido _digno_, ele tinha chamado a atenção da Companhia, que lutava para alcançar seu líder, seu amigo, seu irmão, seu rei.

Seu grito foi um _desastre_, porque seu irmãozinho o ouviu e mergulhou na escaramuça, flechas cantando de seu arco até que... então suas espadas duplas estavam tendo tanto trabalho que ele não viu... então suas alfanjes tiveram um momento de descanso apenas para que ele visse... o que ninguém deveria ter que ver...

Era muito claro de se ver. As flechas enfiadas no peito e no abdômen de seu irmãozinho tinham sido endereçadas a seu tio, e dessa vez seu irmão louco, inconsequente, absurdo, não tinha sido capaz de defletir todas as flechas dos inimigos como ele tinha feito tantas vezes antes. Ele escudou o tio deles ao preço de sua vida. E o tio deles, mesmo que sobrepujado, levantou-se para defender o corpo de seu irmãozinho de ser profanado, e por sua vida. Nessa ordem de prioridade. Ele tinha alcançado o mesmo campo de batalha e tinha sido capaz de se postar em frente a seu tio quando sentiu uma queimação em seu ombro, e então outra em suas costas. Ele olhou para baixo e se sentiu confuso pela visão de uma lâmina serrilhada e escura protuberando de seu abdômen. Ele ouviu um grito à suas costas e conseguiu se virar a tempo de ver um orc cair, morto pela espada de Thorin. Mas seu próprio sangue pingava de sua barriga, e ele olhou para ela como se fosse o corpo de outra pessoa.

"Thorin?"

Seu próprio olhar confuso disse tudo a seu tio, que se ajoelhou a seu lado, sobrepujado por seus próprios ferimentos. Os olhos azuis e feridos de Thorin envolveram os seus próprios, trouxeram-no para mais perto de sua alma, assim como seus braços o trouxeram para mais perto de seu peito. A dor em suas entranhas era muita para ser ignorada, e ele estremeceu.

"Kí...?"

"Ele está... em _paz_…" Os soluços de seu tio eram demais para ele lidar, junto com sua própria dor física e a certeza de que seu irmãozinho tinha _partido_.

"Será que nós um dia...?"

Sua pergunta inacabada foi respondida momentos depois, com um par de dedos delicados, apesar de ásperos, fechando suas pálpebras. Assim era seu tio.


End file.
